User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Nagisa Momoe
This article is about the fanmade 5 Servant Nagisa Momoe from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= Inflicts Cheese Trait to one random enemy on the field for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Chance of Sure Hit + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 55% |l3 = 60% |l4 = 65% |l5 = 70% |l6 = 75% |l7 = 80% |l8 = 85% |l9 = 90% |l10 = 100% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Attack - |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 24% |l4 = 26% |l5 = 28% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 36% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = Buster Res - |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Arts + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = NP Damage + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= Ignores Defense for 1 turn. . Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage against Cheese enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Cheese Damage + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Rank '-'= Ignores Defense for 2 turns. Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage against Cheese enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 700% |l2 = 900% |l3 = 1000% |l4 = 1050% |l5 = 1100% |chargeeffect = Cheese Damage + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Doppel= Ignores Defense for 2 turns. . Deals damage to one enemy. Removes their buffs. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage against Cheese enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 2016% |l2 = 2016% |l3 = 2016% |l4 = 2016% |l5 = 2016% |chargeeffect = Cheese Damage + |c1 = 75% |c2 = 75% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 75% |c5 = 75% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Burn and Stun immunity. }} Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts